Kingdom Hearts vs Resistance
by chimera hunter
Summary: The Chimera are back, but this time invading the worlds of Kingdom Hearts. Sora, kairi, and Riku and there friends and enemies must work together with the Chimera resistance to defeat the Chimera. But Sora and Riku must race against time to save an infected Kairi from turning into a Chimera. Also two well known Resistance characters will return from the grave!
1. Chapter 1

Kingdom Hearts vs Resistance

By Michael Valentine (chimera hunter)

Based on the game series 'Kingdom Hearts' by Square Enix

Based on the game series "Resistance" by Insomiac Games

Please note: This is considered a fan-made canoncal and non-canoncal story and characters in this story are

copyrighted and are being used for non-profit entertainment purposes only.

Prologue

In the year 1908, a meteorite crash landed to Earth in Russia. Many thought it was a normal meteor. It was not. It

carried a form of Alien virus that mutated humans into half-breed monsters with three simple virtues: Kill, Infect, and

Destroy. Rumors spread of villages and towns being destroyed and their inhabitants missing overnight. In 1927, the

aliens made themselves known and later called the "Chimera". Russia later closed it's borders from the rest of the

world, but all contact was lost from the entire country in the late 1930's. No one knew about the event until strange

occurances began in Russia such the weather growing cold in the warmest times of the year. On the December of

1949, the Chimera broke through the red curtain and launed a surprise attack on Europe, taking over most of

Europe in a matter of weeks. They later dug through the English Channel and invaded the United Kingdom, which

fell in months. The United States government, aware of the threat, closed it's borders in 1950, keeping it a secret,

and all radio, TV, and newspapers reports became state property. However in 1951, the U.S. sent a attack force of

12,000 troops, all but one were killed or converted. His name was Nathan Hale, a soldier who was infected with the

virus but was partially immune. In the days that followed, the tower in london a base of the Chimera which was

built millions of years prior and dug from the ground. He was claimed MIA by the U.S. army command and presumed

dead. Later that year, they built a massive armada and invaded the United States and succeced in their plan which

was concieved by a leader called Daedalus. In the end, Hale's second in command, a man called Campelli, killed him

after the death of Daedalus and Hale's body almost entirely Chimaeran and mind had fully converted. Hale's final

words were "This is only the beginning...".

In another world, three kids lost thier world to a dark force that consumes the hearts of others in order increase its'

size and consume other worlds into darkness and a boy named Sora used the power of the Keyblade, an ancient

weapon with the power to repel the darkness and seal the worlds from the darkness. With two companions

Donald, and Goofy, whom were sent to find their missing king, found his friends a girl named Kairi, whom had a

misterious power and was unknowingly a princess of heart (whose heart whose pure light), and a boy named Riku,

whom was almost comsumed by darkness, but in the end overcame it, and found the missing king (whom was

Mickey Mouse, for those whom do not know this), and defeated a group called organization XII and their army of

Nobodies. The girl gained a keblade before thier return. However these heroes' next adventure will begin at the

world where it all began, by a new, and even more deadiler threat.

New enemies will be made, new allies gained, and the race against time for our heroes to save the worlds.

THE CHIMERA HAVE RETURNED

AND THIS TIME NO ONE IS SAFE...


	2. the invasion begins

Chapter 1: The invasion begins

"Sorry about any mistakes in the prologue, this is much better" the author

* = translated from the alien language

It was dark and stormy that night in Haven, Oaklahoma in 1956. A town that was once home to all kinds of people was now basically a ghost town outside of the people whom lived underneath the empty town. The night was quiet outside of the thunder that boomed. Suddenly the quiet in the town was broken by gunfire, both human, and alien. Roars and alien dialogue mixed with human orders raged among the gunfire. MOVE OUT!, FIND SOME COVER! said the humans fighting the aliens. Kill all the humans, leave no survivors* said the alien attackers. The battle seemed to last for hours on end until something caused the fighting to stop. A misterious portal had suddenly appeared in between the crossfire and both sides gazed upon it in awe of it's masjesty. Suddenly one of aliens suddenly raced towards the portal, somehow knowing that anything could survive the transport the portal provided. The leader of the human group also raced towards the portal with the attention of killing the alien in it's tracks. The Aliens began to fire on the leader in order to protect thier comrade and the humans did the same. However the alien went through the portal first. Damn, said the leader, whom was male but the darkness hid his face. Guess I'm am now going to have to go through it and hope I don't end up inside out on the other side. He then jumped through, unaware of what was waiting for him the other side.

Sora, Kairi, and Riku looked in amazement on how it had been since they visited thier island hangout before that night the heartless invaded one year before. Wow, said Sora, It still in the same condition as it was before the heartless took it. Yeah, Said Riku, It is in the same condition. But just to be safe..., said Kairi We could do some exploring, just to remember the important parts of the island, she continued. Yeah, Sora agreed we could check if anyone left any trash on the island, especially from that crazy guy who thinks alien/human hybrids are going to invade the islands. Yeah, good idea, Riku said. Okay How about me, and Sora check the secret place first and you Riku, you could check the beach and shack, Kairi claimed. Wait...but..., but before Sora could object to her decision, Kairi grabbed Sora by the hand and dragged him towards the cave. BUT KAIRI! REMEMBER WHAT HAPPENED LAST TIME! Sora yelled. Oh come that won't happen again, I hope, Riku said to sora with a snicker at Sora's blushing face. Sora wondered why Kairi suggested that idea. Did she really mean what she said or did her female hormones kick in and wants to suduce me while Riku's not around? Sora thought. They reached the cave and Kairi let go of Sora's hand and he was massaging his hand. Damn, Kairi's grip is tighter than I remember, Sora thought to himself. The two looked in cave for a couple of minutes, looking at the pictures they drew with rocks that they found on the ground. Sora saw the picture of himself and kairi trading papu fruit and knew that Kairi drew the one for him and shed a tear. Sora, Come look at this! Kairi told him. Sora came over to the small area Kairi was at and read the text aloud. "THEY ARE COMING. CAN YOU THEM? IT IS BEAUTIFUL", "HER HEART OF PURE LIGHT IS THE KEY TO THIER RELEASE", and "THE BOY'S KEYBLADE MUST TASTE BLOOD TO DEFEAT THEM" This must be the crazy man's work, Sora said. Yeah but.. Kairi said. What is it? Sora asked. Its' just that "the boy's keyblade must blood", and "Her Heart of pure light is the key to thier release", Kairi said in fear; Sora, I think this is talking about us, she continued. Yeah but how could you open the door, and why would I need to spill blood, the keyblade is never used to kill. Plus, who or what is "them"? Sora asked. I don't know, but I feel strange... Kairi said. Suddenly Kairi's powers as a princess of heart opened the door once again and a portal opened in the doorway, a portal to another world unknown to them which appered in the portal. I didn't know you could do that Kairi! Sora said, surprised. Neither did I, Kairi said in a weak tone. Suddenly a grey colored hand and arm reached through from the other side. Oh. My. God. Sora, and Kairi said in turns as a strange creature came through the portal, armed. Sora, said Kairi said. Yeah Kairi, he answered. I think we just found out what "them" are, Kairi said afraid of the sight of the creature.

"this is really chapter 1" the author


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 2: the Chimera arrive

"this is shorter than most chapters in the story"

warning: this is when the bloody parts start, they are not described in full detail

The creature gazed upon the Sora and Kairi like a new born seeing its' parents for the first time and the two looked at it in a similar manner. The creature was humaniod in figure, six golden eyes on its' skull which showed no pupils, claws to shred anything it could grab to pieces, teeth to consume any meat and bite the flesh off any living thing, and a strange device on its back with four stacks on it which the end produced heat. But what Sora saw that was the strangest was its' weapon, it looked futuristic, alien like and was more advanced than anything he had seen before. The two knew that it was not from the future but from a world never before seen. There was a moment of silence. The slience was broken when the creature threw down its weapon made a loud roar which echoed through the small cave and to the outside along with scaring Sora and Kairi with great fear and charged at the two, ready to rip them to shreds. Sora summoned his keyblade and did the same. SORA, WAIT!, Kairi yelled at him but still charged at the creature. Suddenly, a lound gun shot went off and the front of the creature's face exploded and its' blood went on to Sora's face and clothes. Ewwww! Now I got alien blood on my clothes! Sora said in a grossed expression. You're just lucky you didn't swallow any of that blood or else you would ended up like that,the creature's killer said. He was a normal sized adult male that had a scar on the left side of his face and carried the same type of weapon the alien had. Kairi and Sora looked at the creature's remains and its now open head and mushy brain. The two appeared to being ready to vomit. Alright two questions, Kairi said to the stranger in an angry tone, Who are you?, and what is that thing? Sora interrupted in freaked out expression while draining out the excess blood from his small jacket. My name is Joesph Capelli and that that thing is a Chimera. A what? Sora said. A Chimera, its an alien who infected humans in my world and turned them into things like that dead Chimeran which is called a hybrid, which in turn makes a whole species, Capelli told them. Then there are more? Kairi asked him scared. Yes, thousands more, and more kinds of Chimera, he answered. And what is that thing on the hybrid's back? Sora asked. That is a heat stack, Capelli said. He continued, The Chimera have special abilities such as increased vison, aond their matbolism is so great that they have the ability to heal themselves but because of this their bodies heat quickly, so they use that to keep them cool to prevent any fatal overheating. However, as Capelli was about to continue to tell Sora, and Kairi more about the Chimera, Riku suddenly arrived, My god, what happened in here, what is that thing AND WHO IS THAT!?, Riku said, shocked. Sora answered Riku, meet Joeseph Capelli, Joeseph Capelli, meet Riku."


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 3: The chimeran attack on Destiny islands begin

"this where the two characters return and the surprise from the description happen" the author

"Joeseph Capelli", huh?, Riku asked Sora and Kairi. "Please.", Capelli spoke, "Just Campelli, or Joe.". "You kids got names?" Campelli asked. "Oh yeah", Sora said. The three began to tell their names, "We're Sora, Kairi, and Riku." Sora said. "nice to meet you Sora, Kairi, and Riku." Capelli told the three. "Okay Capelli", Sora said, "Just how did you and that hybrid exactly get here?". Capelli told them about how they got there from his home town of Haven, Oaklahoma, and told them the origin of Chimera, chimeran technology, and the possible reasons for the Chimera showing intrest in the portal, and his world. "So" Riku said, "You're from another world Capelli?" "Yep." Capelli answered"But we have worry about the Chimera right now." "So", Kairi said, "that hybrid was just a scout, checking for any resistance that would be a problem, head back if some one hadn't already killed it, tell its' pals, then a full scale invasion would start some time later, but when they find out the scout's dead, they'll assume that there's heavy resistance, and that means there's gonna be a hell of a lot more Chimera when they come through." "Yep", Capelli said as if he she knew that she got the idea.

"Well." Sora said, "Then that means we should head back to the main land with Capelli, head to the Mayor's ofiice, and warn him and the police about the Chimeran attack, and help the town get ready." Capelli had two objections though, Yeah, how the hell are you gonna hold back hundreds of Chimera back with just a police force, people in that town you guys live in with only pistols, and shotguns when they have ships, drones, golaiths, and a hell of a lot more firepower, and how are we gonna tell the police and tell mayor without them thinking we've gone crazy? We need proof! " Riku looked at the dead hybrid and said, "We should bring the body with us, that way they'll have to believe us." " All right then it's settled.", Sora said, "Capelli will go in one boat, so me and Riku will share, and someone will have to take the body." The then pointed out, "I'll take the body, as I'm seem to be the only who do that job with out puking, unlike "some" people." he said as point his thumb to Sora, and Kairi. "HEY!" they yelled at the same time. campelli backed up as he thought they were preparing to dogpile him, as Riku snickered. Suddenly, the portal showed a swarm of strange small figures. The small creatures came through and Campelli shouted, "CRAWLERS!, DON'T LET THEM GET NEAR YOU!" But as Kairi was about to run, but a crawler came up on her leg. She looked and tried to slap it off with no sucess. "KAIRI, NO!" Sora yelled as the crawler entered her mouth, went down her throat, releasing the virus into her blood stream. Kairi coughed and fell to the floor, unconsious.

Sora, Riku, and Capelli went over to her and Campelli picked her up. The remaining crawlers ingnored them for some unknown reason. A large, bulbus figure came through. It had a human face, with two gold eyes, tentacles with razor sharp ends, a tail, and was pinkish in color."oh no, not him again, I thought Hale killed him back in Mexico." Campelli said in shock. Before Sora could ask who Hale was what the creature was, Capelli put down Kairi and he, along with Riku charged at it. The creature used one of its' tentacles to shove Capelli, and Riku aside, rendering both of them unconsious. The creature grabbed Sora. Sora was too stricken with fear to summon his keyblade. The creature then began to speak with him using telepathy but appeared to speak the words out of its' mouth. "_You wish to know my name. My name has stricken fear to many souls, brave and weak Sora, my name is: Daedalus, and your power of the keyblade or your comrades, Donald, Goofy, or Riku will not stop me in the Chimeran conquest of all the worlds._" Daedalus then dropped Sora and came up to Kairi and glently waved a tenticle at her at also spoke to her using the same menthods and Sora could hear it as well. "_They are calling to us Kairi. Can you hear them? It is beautiful. _" Daedalus continued, "_You know as well as I do your powers as a Princess of Heart cannot hold back the virus forever Kairi, You shall make an excellent servant to me and my masters._" Daedalus than left the cave to the outside.

Sora stood back up and was surprised how Daedalus knew his and his friend's names, Kairi being a Princess of Heart, and the worlds. Riku, and Campelli woke up and Capelli came up, and to grabbed Sora by the shoulders and asked him, "Did you see him? Did he speak to you or Kairi? GOD DAMN IT SORA! ANSWER ME!" He slapped a fear striken Sora across the face and Sora came to his senses. "Y..Y..Yeah." Sora said. "He said his name was Daedalus, and spoke to me AND Kairi through telepafhy and he somehow knew our names and every thing related and even knew Kairi was infected. Me and Kairi were like open books to him." Riku suddenly had a great fear upon him. "Uh, guys I hear booms from outside.", Riku said. "I hear it too." Capelli said. "Me three." Sora said. "Sora," Capelli said "Get Kairi, and we'll head outside, I'll bring the body.". Sora picked up an unconsious Kairi, Capelli picked up the dead hybrid and hunched it over his shoulder, and Riku picked up the hybrid's bullseye and the three headed outside. When the three headed outside, they looked at the main land and the sky. "Oh my god, it's like San Franisco all over again." Capelli said in fear. A large fleet of Chimeran ships came through larger portals and more just kept coming. The main land was riffled with sounds of gunfire and explosions and fires burned as large plasma rounds launched from the ships and towards the ground below. "My god. What else did Kairi bring back." Capelli said. "I've been dead for three years and the Chimera are invading new places now? guess their desperate to increase their army." a misterious voice said behind Sora, Riku, and Capelli. Sora gently put down Kairi and the three turned around. "It can't be, Hale?!" Campelli yelled. "Who else who you expecting, The Lone Ranger?" Hale asked.

"Yes there's a Lone Ranger Referance" the author.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 4: Battle of Destiny Islands

"This is when the story make a dark turn"

"there is some strong language in this one but this one won't happen very often"

Capelli put down the dead hybrid and gave a surprised looked. "Hale, I thought you were dead, and you're cured." Capelli said as if he had been seeing a ghost in front of him. "Actually, I was dead, and I was cured parttally, I still have the regenerative ability and my blood can still cure other infected people," Hale told his former companion, "but something brought me back, along with Daedalus and the Chimeran fleet, which is plain to see." Capelli told Hale about what brought him back,along with Daedalus, and bringing the him and Chimeran to the islands and how. "Oh, that girl is some kind a princess with powers, what people here call a "Princess of Heart"." Hale said. "Yep", Capelli said. "So, these kids got names?" Hale asked " Oh, The spiky haired one is Sora, the light blued haired one is Riku, and the unconsious girl is Kairi." Capelli answered. "So wait," Sora asked Hale, "you're that Hale guy Capelli mentioned?" "Yeah", Hale answered. "Sora, was Kairi infected, is that why she's unconsious?" Hale asked "Yeah, unfortunatly", Sora answered.

"So, with introductions out of the way, we should get those boats ready to sail, and head to the main land for survivors, if there are any." Hale said. Sora remembered something and came up to Hale. "The survivors will probably be at town hall because thats where everyone go's when there's something like a hurricane, or a tsunami." Sora said. "Okay then its settled," Capelli said, "we head there, and take out any Chimera we see." he continued, "Lets tie two of the boats together, that one me and Hale could share and the boat on the back would be for Kairi, then Sora and Riku could share the other one." The group had no choice as time was short before the Chimera would realize that they were on the island and would send troops to kill them all. Hale, and Capelli tied two of the boats together,Sora, and Riku set the boats out to sea. Hale picked up Kairi and put her on the boat, and toke out his M1911 pistol out of its' pouch and put it on the boat within her reach. The others looked at Hale, wondering at what he was doing. "It's just in case she wakes up." Hale said. "Here, take this." Riku said as he gave Hale the Chimeran weapon. "Been awhile since I used a Bullseye." Hale said. "That's okay, me and Sora have keyblades, so does Kairi, but she isn't good at using it yet." Riku told Hale. The boats were out on the water quickly and the group was on their way to their destination. "Capelli," Hale called for his comrade. "Yeah, Hale." Capelli responded. "Capelli, when you shot me, you did the right thing." Hale said in a forgiving voice "Yeah, but, Hale, everyone else thought otherwise, even your adopted sister, Susan, hated my guts until she found out we had the same feelings." Capelli said. "you met my Sister?" Hale asked. "Yeah, and afterwards we fell in love, got married, and had a son named Jack" Capelli answered. Hale was surprised. "So We're Brothers-in-Law, and I'm an uncle now, wow." Hale said as he laughed a little. Suddenly, when the group was a short distance, a ship with a single light, wings, four guns, one for each side, and had a bulbus end that had three doors, two on the side, and one on the back to drop of it's killer passengers, came rushing in their direction, made a loud, and low noise, and was ready to fire. Hale Yelled at Sora and Riku as the guns aimed in their area. "DROPSHIP! SORA!, RIKU! TRY TO DODGE THE BLASTS!". Sora and Riku had only a very short time before the dropship launched a ball of energy at them. "SORA! QUICK! HELP ME ROW THE BOAT AWAY!" Riku yelled. The blast hit to the right of the boat, missing the tied boats completely, but made a powerful wave that knocked Sora, and Riku's off the boat, knocking them unconscious, and destroyed the boat.

3 hours later...

Sora tried to awaken from his short coma and then, and found himself laying on his back, looking up at the Chimeran fleet. He had some light debris on top of him, he felt a pain in his chest, and stomach. Blood from very minor interal bleeding slowly poured from the left side of his saw some blood and dead people he did not know no top of large puddles of blood on the dry sand mixing together with it. "Riku, Kairi", Sora said quietly. "RIKU!, KAIRI!", he said he as quickly rose up as if he woke up from a horrible nightmare, just as he did one year ago on the island he just left with his friends just left before the Heartless attacked. Riku came up to Sora. "Sora, its okay," Riku told him, "we washed on the shore." Sora wiped the now stopped stream of blood off his lip, and chin. "Wait, Riku, where's Hale, Capelli, and Kairi?" Sora asked Riku. "We're just fine" Hale replied with Kairi on the sand with Capelli looking for any possible ammo and weapons. He found three shotguns that held eight shells each, already fully loaded by their now dead owners, which were two police men, one of which was missing the side of his head and enough rounds for twelve extra full clips for one person making fiften in total.

The four noticed Kairi slowly waking up from her coma. Hale and Sora helped get her up. "Uhh..," Kairi moaned, "what happened. Where are we. Who's the bald guy?" Capelli came up to Kairi. "Kairi, listen to me, you've been infected by the virus, those powers of yours seemed to have made a resistance in your body to fight the virus, but without a doctor the virus could overcome the resistance and you could turn into a Chimera." Capelli said to her, "Thats Nathan Hale, but just call him Hale." Kairi's eye color were gold and was shaking in fear for what she might become. "I heard Daedalus' voice, I heard his name when he spoke to Sora, our hearts somehow became connected after the Heartless toke me and my heart went into Sora's. I also had a vision of a nearly bald elderly man with glasses and a Russian accent at the town hall." Kairi said. "My god." Hale said, "You were just talking about , my doctor from when I was infected. Capelli remembered something, "Hale, if he's here, that probably means that she also brought back everyone in SRPA, and he could use your blood to make more batches of the cure, and cure Kairi, and everyone infected." "So, lets cut the chitchat and head to the town hall!" Riku said. Capelli gave Kairi one of the shotguns and enough shells for threes more clips. "I don't need it." Kairi said as she put a hand on her head, still recovering. "Take it, Kairi," Capelli said,"Sora, and Riku told me you're not good with that keyblade you just got, and besides it's already loaded and pumped just pull the trigger if see one of those Chimera and pump another shell in, and put the unloaded shells in that curved spot when it's empty.". Kairi toke the shotgun and her arms droped a little due to the weight. " well, at least it's good not to be a damsel in distress again." she said. Campelli offered Sora the other shotgun, but he refused because he vowed never to kill a living being, and he had his keyblade handy so Riku took it with the shells instead.

They moved towards the town quietly so they would alert the chimera to their position. They moved through the town while the large fleet moved overhead. Bodies and blood littered the sand and roads they used. Sora noticed a wall with bullet holes but as he went farther the building opposite of it had a blood splatter and the body of a 30 year old man missing his head and a woman of the same age missing her stomach, and matching rings indicated that they were married. Sora then suddenly started to cry as he somehow reconized the man's shirt and the woman. "Why did they have to take you" Sora said. He then moved towards the other side of the wall and saw a bullet holes with plasma burns around the hole, they were fresh . "Hale, what thoses bullet holes mean?" he asked. "Oh shit", Hale responded "alright everyone, we got steelheads in the area! Sora, Kairi, Riku, if you see energy orbs, run as fast as you can because their augers can shoot through walls. The group moved with more caution as they moved through the road of town. Riku jumped when he craft smaller than the dropships and smaller robots fly by, completely ignoring them. "It's okay," capelli said, " Those just some drones and fighters, they don't know we're here yet, and besides there are bigger, and shielded ones that make those drones look like toys. "Sora, do you know those people?" Kairi asked. "Kairi, those were my parents." Sora responded in a sad tone. "What happened?" Hale asked as Campelli, and Riku looked. "Hale, those dead people we saw were Sora's parents, he knew that because he's seen their wedding rings long enough to know what they looked like. "Sora, I'm sorry" Hale said.

They reached an alleyway when suddenly, energy rounds came through the walls and attempted to kill the group with no sucess. "STEELHEAD!" Hale shouted. Sora saw the Chimera responsible. The Chimera had a helmet that covered its' eyes and Sora found out it was firing the through the wall that covered the alleyway from frontal view. Sora saw the steelhead was about to make Kairi its' next victim. Sora summoned his keyblade and charged at the steelhead and yelled as a way to get its' attention with success. "COME ON YOU STUPID ALIEN KILLERS!" Sora yelled in anger. He struck at the steelhead's head with his keyblade. The steelhead attempted to use its' auger to block the strike with no sucession. The blow knocked it down and an angered Sora keeped striking at its' head. "YOUR SPECIES KILLED MILLIONS IN THE WORLD YOU CAME FROM! YOU TURN ANY LEFT ALIVE INTO HORRIBLE MONSTERS! THEN WHEN YOU COME HERE YOU TRY THE SAME THING! YOUR SPECIES' VIRUS INFECTED KAIRI! YOU MONSTERS SEND YOUR SHIPS TO DESTROY WHATS LEFT OF MY REGULAR LIFE! YOU AND YOUR PALS KILLED MY PARENTS! I'M GOING TO KILL EVERYONE ONE OF YOU MOTHERFUCKING BASTERDS EVEN WHEN I'M DOWN TO MY LAST BREATH!" Sora yelled as he kepted stricking at the steelhead's head until it was caved in. Sora breathed heavily as the blood of the now dead steelhead dripped off Sora's keyblade. Small particles of blood were on his face. Sora then drove into tears, realizing he had broken the vow he had made a year ago. "My god, what have done?" Sora said, "I've killed it. Its' blood is now on my hands. I let my anger and the darkness in my heart get the better of it.". He then collapsed on his heads, dropped his keyblade, covered his face, and cried hard tears as the group rose to find how bad it was. Kairi barfed at the sight of the creature's head. Campelli came to Sora and crouched to his level. "Sora, I know how you feel." Capelli said. "You do?" Sora said, still crying. "Yes Sora, everyone feels like that when they kill for the first time. I did." Capelli said. Capelli helped Sora up and his keyblade disappered, waiting for Sora to summon it again. Sora took the auger from the ground. He then removed the clip and set aside, toke the spare clips, and the grenades the steelhead had, and put one of the full clips in the rifle. He found a backpack and put the other clips along with the partially full on and the grenades in the packpack. Everyone else found backpacks too and put their supplies in those. "Come on," Riku said, "the town hall isn't far. They then continued their way to the town hall with thier new weapons.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 5: Arrival at Town Hall

The group had been traversing the roads with great caution in the town for hours that to the group was the longest of their lives. Night had fallen for sometime, and the group was tired. They soon found an unlocked, abandoned house, and entered. "Well this is a nice place for a town thats just been attacked and most of the town's population slaughtered and/or possibly infected." Riku said in surprise to how well the condition of the house was. The home was decorated with all kinds of expensive antiques, thous indicating that the owner or owners were collectors. " It's getting late." Capelli said, " We should spend the night here because those Chimeran drones are out there more and those drones can detect heat, and we have to be quiet when there are patrols or else they'll shoot us down like those people that didn't make it to down hall and were found by them.", He continued, "We should also take turns on watch every hour to see if any Stinks decide to make camp by us.". Hale decided to take the first watch, and then it Sora, Capelli, Riku, and then Kairi. The group looked for places to rest for the night. Kairi went into the basement with her shotgun and was shocked to see what was down there. There were five fleshly objects that stood as if someone, or something was inside. The object moved and made noises like zombies. "Sora, Riku...Uh guys" she called in fear. Hale quickly came down and was shocked at what was down there as well. "Oh crap," Hale said, "Kairi, lets get back upstairs quietly before those thing open up.". "Hale, what are those and whats inside them?" Kairi asked. "those are cocoons with these zombie-like Chimera called Grims." Hale answered, "Very ugly, and very deadly." They went back upstairs. Hale told everyone what was found in the basement. They found a large stuffed bear, and used it to block the basement door. After a quick dinner, the group began to get ready for bed, and Hale got ready for his watch. Sora went to the bathroom, turned on the sink, summoned his keyblade, and washed the blood off his clothes, keyblade, and face he had splattered on him over the course of the day. His hand was still shaking from his experiance with the steel head, seeing the corpses of his parents, and Kairi being infected. "Come on Sora." he said to himself, "This is probably a nightmare and you're gonna wake up in my own bed and everything that's happened when Kairi reopened the door in the secret place and afterwards never happened.". Sora quickly went to lay down on the couch in the living room for an hour knowing, he had the watch after Hale. He looked at a grandfather clock that said it was midnight and fell asleep. He had a nightmare about what might happened. The dream showed the group in a destroyed Twilight Town with the Chimeran fleet overhead. Men wearing black helmets, and other people were being massacred in the streets. The dream also showed the corpes of three kids he, Donald, and Goofy met, Hayner, Pence, and Oltte being devoured by Hybrids. He then saw that him and Kairi were fighting the Chimera with thier keyblades, all bloody and and wounded. and seeing the dead bodies of their friends lying their, some missing limbs. He then saw Kairi suddenly turn into a hybrid that grabbed Sora and dragged him into a machine and was thrown in. He saw that his bone and flesh were twisting in way they should not, and blood splattered the foggy window. What came out was a Hybrid that was once Sora.

Sora woke from the dream sweating, and gasping for air as if someone was choking him for some time and let go. "Sora, it's your turn to take watch." Hale said to the newly awakened Sora. Sora grabbed his auger, he put to a wall, and looked through the visor on the rifle, wondering how the steelhead saw the group through the wall. He saw a green colored drone fly by and a hybrid patrol pass by, not noticing the house. The lights were out, so the scope provided the only light. Sora knew what would happen if more lights came on. Sora placed the rifle on his shoulder and readied the auger in case the Chimera found out that the house was inhabitated. After a few minutes, the patrol left. Sora was relived, and lowered the auger. Kairi awoke from a dream herself and looked at the clock that said it was 1:24 AM. She went down stairs and saw Sora looking through the auger's scope. "What's out there?" Kairi whispered. "Some hybrids and a steelhead patroling outside, fifth patrol I've seen tonight." Sora answered, "They seem to be looking for survivors, and the steelhead the leader.". Kairi came downstairs and came next to Sora. "Wait, I thought your watch isn't for awhile." Sora said. "I know," Kairi said, "But I had a nightmare and I couldn't go back to sleep. It's just that, this is happening so fast, and whats happened to me and whats in my body. Sora, i'm afraid.". "I know Kairi, I'm afraid too." Sora said. He laid his back against the wall and put the auger down gently as he saw the patrol outside leaving the area. Kairi sat next to Sora, and laid her head on his shoulder. The two fell asleep quickly.

The next morning, Riku found Sora, and Kairi sleeping next to each other. "Time to wake up you love birds." Riku told them. Sora, and Kairi woke up quickly and both blushed at the remark. "What's the matter?", Hale asked, "You're at that age." Hale recieved no response. The group had a light breakfest and were out on their way to the town hall again. They avoided the Chimeran patrols they encountered. They noticed that the fleet left the world during the night under Daedalus' orders to attack another world. They arrived at town hall, and according to a clock they saw it was noon. "The place looks abandoned." Capelli said. "That's because the survivors are inside, it's dangerous to be out here where the Chimera can ambush them." Hale said. The door opened and a man wearing a black hemet weilding a rifle with a wooden end and a full metal front came up to the group. Hale, and Capelli were surprised. "Sirs, Thank god, you've made it." the soldier said, "The major was about to send a seach and rescue squad to find you, and I see there are survivors with you.". Sora came up to the soldier, "We need to your major, we have to tell them what the Chimera's plan is." Sora told the soldier. The soldier did not respond to Sora's request. "Let me and these kids through." Hale ordered. The soldier let them into the building. Survivors from the attack were in groups talking about what might become of them. Injured survivors were being treated by medics. Sora, Kairi, and Riku looked at some of the injured. Some of the injured had mangled limbs while others missing limbs entirely. "I hope those SRPA guys can figure out who or what was reponsible for those "things" coming through those portals." one survivor said."Yeah," another said, "and if someone is responsible, no matter who they are they should pay dearly for what they caused". "Jeez," Sora said, He came up to Capelli. "Capelli," Sora called, "We should keep the incident in the cave between the group and the people in charge". "Good idea," Capelli agreed, "those people would either kill Kairi or give her over to the Chimera, depending on how pissed they are, and make us go with her." The group reached the mayor's office. Thier stood two men across a table with a map of the island arguing. "You must listen to me major, my daughter must be found!" The mayor said to the major, "Can't you send some of your men to find her?" The major disagreed his request. "Listen, to me mayor, it's just too dangerous right now. Sure the cruisers are gone, but we still have tons of Chimeran troops in the town, she's probably dead." the major said.

The group arrived in the office. The mayor reconized Kairi and the major reconzied Hale and Capelli. "Oh Kairi, I've missed you so much. I thought you were killed by those "Chimera"." The mayor said, "You, and Riku did a good job keeping her safe Sora." "And I can tell you toke down a steelhead." The major said, noticing the auger on Sora's back. "My name is Major Ricard Blake, I'm in charge of the Special Research Projects Administration or SRPA for short." Blake said.

"This toke me all afternoon to type" the author


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 6: Fight for town hall

"The Richard in the end of the last one was an accidental mistake"

"Warning: Strong Language, and gore"

Blake was a tall man that appeared in his thirties, or fourties. He had dark brown hair that was done like a traditional fifties style haircut, and a headset on his ear. Sora then looked at the old man that was there. The old man had a large white beard, wore glasses, was bald in the center of his head. His voice had a Russian accent. "Ah, Joeseph, I see you came through as well, aand I see the Nathan is once again alive.", the old man said. "Yes, Malikov", Capelli responded. "Vait," Malikov said as he saw Kairi's golden eyes, "Major, that girl has been infected but, she has not yet gone through the minor changes yet, only the gold eyes." Malikov said. Malikov came up to her to examine her condition more. "tell me, what is your name?" Malikov asked curious to Kairi's almost perfect condition. "Kairi, sir" Kairi answered answering in a nervous tone. "Malikov," Capelli said, "Could you please stop that, you're scaring her." "oh", Malikov said, "I apologize, but your condition intrigues me." Introdutions were once again made, and then The group told the Malikov, Blake, and the mayor what happened upon thier arrival. "Wait," Malikov said, " ve must know what or who is responsible for this, and why Kairi is in the condition she is in." Sora then came forward to answer. "Sir," Sora said, "Kairi is a girl with a heart of pure light called a "Princess of Heart", and her powers are what caused all this, was infected and is somehow fighting back that virus." He continued, "But it wasn't her fault, it was a complete accident and can you please you what you can to save her. I don't want to bear to see what she could become." Sora said. "Vell," Malikov replied, "I must develop more of the Hale vaccine, as all the other doses in existance have been used." Sora looked in sadness for the news. "But, I can develop more, but, it vill take some time." Malikov said in order to brighten the situation. "Kairi, will need inhibitors to supress the virus long enough." He continued. The group then heard muffled explosions from outside. A black ops soldier came in the room to tell them what was going on. "Sir, we got hostiles! Tons of them!" the soldier said. Malikov cursed in Russian. "Capelli, Sora, Riku," Hale called, "Lets get those freaks." The four began to leave the room when Kairi began to go with them, keyblade, and shotgun ready. Malikov told her to stay so he could ready her for her first inhibitor treatment. Sora put the auger on his back, and picked up a M5A2 Carbine. The metal front, and the wood stock, plus clip made the rifle feel heavy on Sora compared to the soldiers that wielded the weapon. Sora opened the part on the bottom and a grenade was in it, discovering it was a grenade launcher. He checked the magazine, and it was full, it was a 50 round clip. The under barrel had a hole in the front and a trigger

Sora, Riku, Hale, and Capelli went towards the entrance. as the shooting got louder as they got closer. When Riku opened the door, he ducked his down when a deadeye round nearly shot his head off. Barrages of alien, and human gunfire filled the area. Sora began to fire his carbine. The recoil caused the stock to hit Sora's shoulder, made a painned expression. He stopped firing. "Crap, that hurts." Sora said to himself. He lifted his right jacket strap to show his shoulder. There was a large bruise beginning to form. Hybrids and Steelheads made the front line of the Chimera attack force. "They must have secretly following us and didn't even see it coming." Riku said as he saw that the Chimeran appeared to outnumber the humans. Sora summoned his keyblade. His arm was sore due to the bruise, with the keyblade's weight helping. Sora weakly Positioned it at a unknowing Hybrid. "Fire!" Sora yelled. The keyblade launched a small ball of fire at the hybrid. The hybrid then was engulfed in fire as the fire ball hit its' unsuspecting victim. It screeched in pain as its' flesh melted off its' skin and collapsed, soon to turn to ash, and a nasty smell. Sora was surprised to see that. Three hybrids, and a steelhead pinpointed the origin of the fire ball back to Sora, and started to fire at him. Sora dropped his keyblade and it disappeared at it the ground. He ran for cover quickly. Riku saw a soldier lose the top half of his head. A pinkish red mist remained as the corpse fell. Riku ran for the Carbine Sora dropped, as Capelli fired a marksman he found in the building to cover his 16 year old companion. Riku picked up the carbine a fired at the steelhead until it was dead. He found he had used up the clip's remaining rounds due to the clicking noise it made. "Shit, it's too risky to get another one in before some Chimera gets lucky." Riku thought to himself. He then saw the hybrids shooting at Sora, and Riku knew he had to get his friend out of there. He saw the second trigger in front of the clip. he used his left hand to grasp it. "I wonder what this does." Riku said to himself. He positoned the barrel upwards, and pulled the trigger. A projectile shaped grenade flew out of the barrel. It hit the hybrids. They exploded into gory pieces. All that remained was a gooey mess of blood, guts, and dismembered limbs. Sora looked up and was surprised. "Thanks" Sora said in surprise to the carbine's secondary weapon. Riku just nodded.

As Sora was about to return, a large, deep roar. A soldier yelled to his comrades. "SHIT TITAN! IT'S A MOTHER FUCKING TITAN!" the soldier said. Hale, Sora, Riku, and Capelli saw the groutsque sight. It had a large heat stack. It was nearly naked, It had muscular limbs, and its' head was like a large hybrid. It had a large cannon like flamethrower. It fired the cannon at a small group of soldiers. The ones that were directly hit were vaporized. The ones that weren't either bursted into flames or flew and the impact of hitting a wall or the floor broke their necks, or severly breaking their arms or legs. A soldier charged at the the heaping giant. The soldier cursed at his oppersor. "YOU LIKE THAT HUH? YOU LIKE TO EAT BULLETS YOU OVERGROWN FUCKER?!" The soldier yelled. The soldier fired at the beast until his rifle's magazine was empty. As the poor fellow was about the reload his weapon, the massive Chimeran beast grabbed him. The solider dropped his weapon. "Oh shit" the soldier said, somehow aware of his fate. He screamed as the titan bit his head of in one bite. The titan threw its' victim's corpse aside. Hale saw the smoking of the titan's heatstack. "Keep firing at that thing!" Hale yelled. Sora equipped his auger and fired at the beast along with everyone else. The titan's heatstack eventually burst into flames and everyone stopped firing. The titan attempted to put out the flames with no sucess. It gave a loud, deep roar and exploded. Its' blood landed on the ground along with it's remains. The group cheered at the remaining Chimera retreated.

The group returned to the mayor's office to tell the others of thier sucess. Sora saw the injured men. They said many things in pain. He heard one say he couldn't feel his legs. When they got to the office, a crowd of extremly angry people were gather. They got nervous about the cause. They pushed through the crowd, and saw a man trying to take Kairi away. "Hey, get away from her!" Sora yelled. The man let go of Kairi and came up to Sora. "Yeah, what you gonna do? beat me cause was try to do away with the little brat that caused this?" the man asked. "How the fuck did you know that? plus that was a accident, she didn't know." Hale said as he was about the give the man a knukle sandwich. Capelli restrained him. After a few minutes of persuation, the mob left, some still thinking it was not an accident. Sora saw that Kairi's eyes had returned to normal. "Dr. Malikov gave me something to help my body fight the virus." Kairi told Sora. "Yeah, that part's pretty ovious." Sora said. "But she vill not be safe her, plus she needs the treatment every few hours." Malikov said. "Yes," Blake stepped in, "But where will we take her?, she's not really safe anymore" Sora knew a good place where Him, Kairi, and Riku had good friends. "I know a place" Sora said. Blake looked at with in intrest.

"This toke me nearly a couple of weeks to make this chapter." the author.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 7: The journey to Disney castle begins and fall of Radient Garden

Organization XIII was finished. Something Maleficent knew along with everyone else that knew of the dreadful group. But she took avantage of the situation and took control of the nobodies herself, and increased her army to twice its' original size. Her pet raven was standing on her staff. In the back of her Pete was washing the floor, possibly as punishment for his failures. "Doh,I do one thing that doesn't backfire, and I get stuck cleaning this stinking place." Pete thought to himself. Suddenly he saw Maleficent laughing her signature cackle. "Pete, My staff has shown me something that has happened in our favor." Maleficent said to her dim-witted lacky. "Gee, what just happened?" Pete said as he came to her. "That girl the boy protects may have just unleashed his doom. Something that he calls"Chimera"." Maleficent said. Pete had no clue what Maleficent was talking about. "What's a Chimera?" Pete asked. "An alien, you buffon." Maleficent said. "And soon their rampage with leave all the worlds vulnerable to fall to darkness" She once again gave a cackle. Suddenly, air raid sirens went of as mortors hit the town. Two massive machines then marched upon the town with ease. The machines were 305 feet in height, walked on four legs, had multiple yellow eyes, and gave a strange noise as it walked. It had a large hole which carried spires, a mortor launcher, and a rocket launcher. Chimeran dropships, and fighters sailed across the sky as the ground troops marched while the now arrived fleet soar through the skies. They too, launched deadly projectiles at the town. "What? Who dares attack what is rightfully mine?!" Maleficent asked as the world she was preparing to conquer was attacked. Daedalus appeared, and questioned her words. " _"Your's" This world was your's once, until the boy defeated you and fell to the darkness you controlled. I was once a fool, a fool that was decieved by the species that turned me into this! The one I truly loved, told lies! Then captured and tortured just so the fools could let their country sit in peace when all humans do not deserve to exist! Murdered by one whom could have shared glory with me! But, now I have made the boy, and his allies suffer greatly. I have put the virus into the one he truly cares for! I have shredded anything left his life before! I am the one who will make him, and all life he cherishes into nothing but dust!_" Maleficent then summoned darkness in an attempt to destroy Daedalus. He used a mind blast to block the attack. "_Ha. Ha. Ha. The children's memories have told me of your tricks witch. I, and the my army are invulenrable to your Heartless and nobodies, and now we can destroy your army as easy as a "Keyblade" can!_" Daedalus yelled. One of the large machines turned and fired at the tower as Daedalus left. The tower fell as the rockets hit the base.

The group had been preparing to leave Destiny Islands for two days. They had very little encounters with the Chimera, but knew they were being watched by them. Guards were postioned across the outside waiting for the Chimera to strike again. Sora looked at how many dead had been placed in the makeshift morgue that was once a gym. Some were missing limbs and others couldn't be recognized as the bodies were horribly mangled. Some were euthanized because they were infected and their condition couldn't be helped. He hoped that Kairi wouldn't end like that, or worse. Hale was in the infirmary giving blood so Malikov could make more of the Hale vaccine. Capelli was trying to remember that Susan, and his son Jack were waiting for him back in Haven but fighting the Chimera and getting back home was his top priority. Sora, Kairi, and Riku had spent that time training to better fight the Chimera, as keyblades alone couldn't fight the vicious aliens. They learned to use human, and Chimeran firepower. They became exhausted from the long hours. Kairi the most has she also trained with her new keyblade. She had become more depressed because of the things that had occured, the people that died, and that the virus was in her body. She was on the roof looking at the setting sun. A carbine was next to her. Her apotive father the mayor came. he was about twenty with a full head of black hair and looked and sound like Jack Nickleson from 1996. He tried to comfort her. "What's the matter? This isn't like you to just run off, especially during the current crisis." He said. "Well's it just that, this is happening so fast, so strange, why is this happening did they plan this or did they just take advantage of the moment." Kairi said. The mayor looked at Kairi. "Now sweetie, I know that me adopting you happened fast but you weren't scared. These things, these "Chimera" will be stopped , it will be all over here soon. And you be as normal as that day hopefully before you and you're friends get back. I promise." The mayor said. The mayor, and Kairi talked for a little while. He mentioned that Sora was a good friend to risk his life to save her, along with Riku. Kairi suddenly gained a headache and her eyes turned gold again. The mayor looked at her. "Kairi, what's wrong? Is that inhibiter wearing off?" He asked. "No. It's just that, there's something here with...us." Kairi said but stopped as a large flying Chimera lowered behind the mayor. It had six gold eyes on the side of its' head. It's body a mix of reptilian, and insect traits. Four, large tenticles with claws came from the back, and had a large mouth with sharp teeth, and had eight medium leg-like arms and two small leg-like arms. It had grey skin and had a large heat stack on its' back. "Dad, look out!" she yelled. "Huh?" the mayor said as he turned around towards the creature. It gave a loud roar which knocked him down. It bit into him. He screamed in severe pain. "Dad, No!" Kairi yelled as the large Chimera held half of him in its' mouth. Blood came from the mayor's mouth. "Kairi," The mayor said in pain, "Make those alien bastards pay." The Chimera bit him two. Kairi cried. She then reached for the Carbine and began to fire upon the monster. It screamed in pain as it began to retreat. She empited the rifle and went downstairsn to the town's treasurer's office. It was a large room. There was a large window closed with a metal fence. She gave an angry looked as she saw her foe flying in the sky looking for an opening to the inside. She pressed a button on the wall which caused the fence to open. She ejected the empty magazine from her Carbine, and put a new one in. pulling the handle to ready the first shell of the new clip. The handle flinged back as she let go. Kairi came up to the window behind the desk with her rifle ready. She heard a strange noise as the Chimera appeared on the outside of the window. She grabbed her head with her left hand with the rifle ready as the creature used its' head to break the window open. It destroyed the window, and Kairi began to fire and the creature began to scream in pain again. She managed to fight the strange feeling the Chimera made to her. "GET OUT OF MY HEAD!" Kairi yelled as she steadied the Carbine and fired a long burst of bullets at the Chimera. Blood came on to Kairi. It screamed in pain until it fell, dead. Sora, and Hale burst into the room only to see a blood-stained Kairi and her kill. "Kairi, are you okay? What happen?" Sora asked the now relieved Kairi as she cam up to him feeling weak. Her eyes were back to normal. "I was on the roof. My dad came up and after a little while I got a headache, my eyes were gold again and that. That thing came out of nowhere and attacked us. Sora. The mayor's dead that thing bit him half. Then tried to do something to me. Like trying control me. I, I managed to get a fresh clip after the last of the last one to hurt it. I killed it with basically all of this one." Kairi said. She landed on Sora and cried. Sora held her in comfort. "Hale," Sora said as he Hale look at the creature's corpse, "What the hell is that thing?" "An Angel." Hale said, "And this one probably just gave the Chimera an opening." "Lucky we're set to go." Sora said. "Lets get this door blockcaded and warn every one. Let's hope this "Disney Castle" is a safe place." Hale said. They left soon afterwords, and later that night a Large SRPA plane left towards Disney Castle.

"The part Kairi gets dark is based on the Death of an Angel cutscene in Resistance: Fall of Man" 


End file.
